tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Windmills
Log Title: Two Windmills Characters: Airtight, Joe Colton, Cookie, Crosscut, Doc Greer, Duke, Jane, Sgt. Sideswipe, Spike, Springer, Steel Brigade, Windmill, Captain Windmill Location: The Pit Date: December 22, 2018 Players: Agollo (Springer), Bzero (Airtight, Joe Colton, Crosscut, Duke, Doc Greer, Windmill, Captain Windmill), Spikewitwicky (Sgt. Sideswipe, Spike), AlphaRaposa (Cookie) TP: Dire Wraiths TP Summary: The Joes have one too many helicopter pilots. Category:2018 Category:Dire Wraith TP Category:Logs As logged by Airtight - Saturday, December 22, 2018, 7:46 PM G.I. Joe/EDC Broadband EDC Spike says, "Spike Witwicky here - did the Joes authorize a search on our energon reserves? I've got someone claiming to be Joe Colton and his wife here." EDC Autobot Crosscut says, "This is Crosscut. Elita One had brokered a deal with G.I. Joe about sharing our technology, although I wasn't informed about any recent developments." EDC Joe Commander Duke says, "This is Duke. Joe's the real deal, although it would be you who'd have to authorize any visit, not us." EDC Spike getting slightly irritated. "You have my comm device, it has secured channeling. In the FUTURE... to avoid this type of confusion or delay, please reach out to an assigned Autobot resource, you have the hierarchy, that or Marissa Fairborn." EDC Joe Commander Duke says, "Spike, you have my apologizes. Joe kind of acts on his own. If I'd had known he was planning to drop by, I'd have given you a heads up." Joe SGT Airtight says, "General Colton -- is Captain Windmill with you?" Joe General Joe Colton says, "Windmill is here. Why do you ask, Sergeant?" Joe SGT Airtight says, "Because Captain Windmill is HERE, sir, at the Pit. He said he was attacked and thrown from his chopper months ago, and is just now recovering. But the log says he's with you." Joe General Joe Colton says, "Sergeant, arrest that imposter immediately! It's obviously one of Mindbender's clones. Do NOT let it get away!" Joe CSM Duke says, "General -- the Windmill with you might be the clone. He should be arrested as well, until we sort this out." Sublevel 1 - Command Level - Pit III :Sublevel 1 is by far the largest area of the Pit. The cavernous area contains the motorpool garage on one side, ship hangar on the other, and the raised command center in the middle. This also functions as a pre-mission staging area. A large ramp leads up to a secret catapult to the surface, and other, smaller tunnels lead to pillbox AA bunkers located around the Pit. Tucked in the back is the Pit medbay. This area is bustling with people at all hours of the day and night, and if you wait long enough, almost every member of G.I. Joe will pass through here eventually. Airtight is near the security entrance to the Pit. With him is a man who looks like the Joe pilot Windmill, although he is out of uniform - in fact, he looks like he just escaped a hospital, stole some pants, and hitched a ride to the Pit. Two Greenshirts are keeping him under armed guard, although Windmill is pale and appears very frail for a G.I. Joe officer. Radio chatter indicates there are apparently TWO Windmills - one here, and one at Autobot City. If this is one of Airtight's practical jokes, it's a very disruptive one. Cookie emerges from the motorpool with grease still on her face and hands, but ready to back up whoever needs it. Captain Windmill wraps his arms around himself and shakes. "I don't understand what's happening," he says. "Something attacked the Skystorm. It threw me out the door - I thought I was dead. I wound up in the hospital, a ... what, John Doe? I just woke up, came here, expecting to be listed MIA. And now - there's some OTHER Windmill, pretending to be me? And no one noticed?" He rubs one side of his face with a still-bandaged hand. Joe Sgt. Sideswipe says, "Okay...I'm going to have to request this. I'm going to need to bring Dr. Arkeville into the infirmary in The Coffin. He may need to stay overnight. Obviously under maximum security. But he shows major signs of exhaustion, dehydration, and severe anemia.'" Cookie takes in the scene and realizes that she outranks most of the people here. That's never a good feeling when you're not even a Chief yet. "Well, the order is to arrest them, so let's get him in a secure room, and get him a damned blanket and some food." Rather than protect, Windmill looks grateful. "Thank you," he answers sincerely. "To be honest, the medical center might be best. I checked myself out against medical advice as soon as I woke up. I may have overdone it." To be fair, he does look like he is about to collapse. Airtight looks to Cookie. "Do you think that would be OK? Under guard, maybe? I can check for contaminants..." Cookie nods. "From what I've seen, it wouldn't be the -first- time. Who's on call in medical?" She wipes more grease from her hands with a rag. Airtight says, "I think Doc. I'll run ahead and check." Airtight bounds up the stairs to Medical. Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US government can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Airtight waits in the medical center with Doc Greer. Doc already has a bed made up, in a section that can be under guard 24/7 for patients who aren't to be trusted. Doc is armed with both her medical tools and a sidearm, ready for either eventuality, or both. She nods as Cookie brings Windmill into the Medical Center. "Captain," she greets him. "I'll admit -- you've looked better." Cookie walks Windmill in and waits to see if the doc's going to need her here. Doc directs Cookie to help her get Windmill onto a bed. Why Cookie and not Airtight? Maybe it's because Cookie is closer to Windmill, and maybe it's because Cookie is less likely to have in her possession both fake vomit and a whoopee cushion. Unknown Seebee is still automatically more trusted than Airtight. "You know," she says to Windmill. "Most people are trying to get AWAY from the Pit for Christmas." Cookie is perfectly willing to assist. "Right.. you asked the date. December 22nd, 2018. At least you didn't miss Christmas." Windmill is helped into bed, and lays down without a fight. "December. Wow. I don't remember the date when I got attacked - it's all kind of hazy. I was flying back to the Pit when I saw this incoming light. I checked for a target lock, but my sensors didn't pick up anything - and then it was just on me! It was like one of those aliens that invaded a few years back - the Quintessons? Except it was flying, and it did something to my head, and then I was falling...." Joe General Joe Colton says, "Returning to the Pit with our fake Windmill in hand. Have the brig ready." Joe SGT Airtight says, "I'll go out and meet you when you arrive." Airtight leaves Windmill in Doc's capable hands, and head out to meet Joe when he arrives. Pit III - Utah :Up close, the Pit is a little underwhelming. After all, it's just a minor U.S. Army Chaplain's Assistants Supply Depot in Utah's Escalante Desert. Within its fences are just three Quonset huts and a water tower. A few dusty Army vehicles are parked outside, and a mock house stands a little bit away from the huts, used for home-invasion training purposes. Very little, if any, personnel are about, and it seems almost abandoned. If it wasn't for the ever-present guards at the gate, you'd assume it had been simply left to collapse on its own like so much desert trash. Joe rides back with Springer, making small talk while Jane focuses her attention on Springer's technology and checking on the restrained patient. Jane asks a few probing questions about Springer's aeronautics, revealing a keen mind for flight engineering. Finally, however, at the Joes' direction Springer approaches the G.I. Joe base. From the air it doesn't look like much - a few low buildings, a water tower, and a fence. Below, a Joe waits to greet them. Springer answers to the best of his abilities during the flight.. hes a fighter not a scientist, though his answers are honest they are still guarded to a degree. As he nears the coordinates he flies lower to the ground and spins slowly in place till his sidehatch is facing the human there waiting. "Thank you for flying Wrecker Air.. my apologies for no booms or blasts or good ole fighting during the flight. Now get out!" His words are tinged with humor. Joe laughs, hopping down and helping Jane out of the craft before turning to bring out Windmill last. The soldier waiting says, "We have Windmill in the infirmary. Doc's looking at him. She says he-" The Joe's eyes widen as Joe and Jane pull another Windmill out of Springer's hatch. "Call security," Joe orders. "Get me some Steel Brigadiers up here to help escort our Windmill down to the Pit." Springer transforms after all are off and stands up as he watches the humans work, "Sounds like you might be having issues here as well huh?" At that moment, the prisoner, who had been acting compliant and meek since Springer literally put his foot down, suddenly starts... glowing. Joe and Jane step away in alarm as Windmill starts to heat off, giving off enough of a temperature spike that even Springer can feel it. His clothes catch fire as the zipties melt away. Without saying a word, the glowing creature rises up into the air, glowing larger and taking a strange alien form. Springer tilts his head to the side, "That's new." He moves his optics to the other humans, "I'm going to assume this isn't one of your human tricks?" He steps forward, noticing the heat but not letting it bother him much atm as he puts his own bulk between the glowing thing and the humans... not doing something yet just in case it IS a Joe thing. Joe has his gun in hand. "Not a trick. Be careful. I don't know what that is. It's not one of ours, though. I can tell you that." Jane also has her gun in hand, but she seems distracted. "Amazing," she mutters. "How can it be generating light on those wavelengths?" The glowing thing rises up... and then points both arms at Springer, and unleashes a searing beam of light at the Autobot! >> Voorr misses Springer with Heat Beam. << Springer holds his hands up, "So... do I hit it or not?" But he is a Wrecker, and always on guard when things go wierd.. so he manages to twist to the side, one hand sweeping down to sweep up the three humans and set them down behind him. His hand flicks, his sword deploying as he pulls it from his back and starts to glow while his rifle deploys into his other hand. Joe Colton says, "Destroy it if you can! Don't let it get away!" >> Voorr retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Springer. << The glowing thing turns and flees, rocketing through the air at near the speed of sound - though not so fast that Springer can't at last get in a parting shot before it disappears over the horizon. Airtight just watches, mouth open. If only this WAS one of his tricks... Slipstream would be envious forever... Springer laughs a bit, "Slag it? Now that's a order a Wrecker can enjoy!." He crouches down and /leaps/, putting all his strength into his legs as leaps at it and spins mid-air.. the Wrecker lashing his foot at the thing even through it's heat as he tries to land the best shot he can at the moment. >> Springer misses Voorr with Leap-Attack. << Unfortunately for Springer, the thing is just too fast, and streaks away before Springer can connect. Another second, and it's gone. Joe shakes his head, and holsters his pistol. He looks from Springer to the other Joes. "Is everyone alright?" Jane looks both frustrated and excited. "What was that thing? Have you ever seen anything like it, Springer?" Airtight frowns. "Should I, uh, cancel that ..." A squad of Steel Brigadiers marches in from one of the nearby low buildings. "Never mind," Airtight sighs. Springer lands with a thump then stands up as he watches the thing disappear, "No.. not even during all my years, have not seen something like that. Kup might of, the old crouch has seen a lot." He turns to walk back the few steps to rejoin the Humans, kneeling down so he isnt towering over them quite as much. "I'll send the images to Command and see what they might know." Joe looks up at Springer and nods. "Thanks, Autobot. Please let me know what you discover. We've had to deal with infiltrators and imposters before, but until now, none that could fly." He frowns. "All the more need for us to work together. To whom should I speak about working more closely together with the Autobots? It's my understanding that Elita One is off-planet. Can you offer another contact?" Springer pauses as he scans over the Command members available.. then sighs, facepalming for a moment as he see's most are out on assignment or otherwise occupied. "At the moment... that seems to be... Me." Joe chuckles. "I know that feeling! I'm supposed to be retired, and yet..." He gestures around, taking in this entire situation. "Look, I know we got off to a bad foot, and for that I apologize. Still, Jane and I would really like to work with the Autobots on some mutual tech that will benefit both our sides. You think we could find a time - on your schedule - when Jane and I can come see your energon stores?" Springer sighs a bit, "And I wasn't joking before.. they are important to us. But I will speak with our security chief.. see if it would be allowed or not. I would like us to manage closer ties but with our supplies as limited as they are I must ensure it's safety first." He stands up, smiling a bit more, "But I will do my best to see if we can at least figure out something to keep your lady entertained." Joe gives Springer a friendly and understanding smile. Jane scowls. "Hey! I am more than just 'his lady'!" she insists. "I have a Ph.D. in physics!" Joe chuckles, a little condescendingly. "Just let us what what you need, and whomever you need to talk to. There are plenty of Joes who can vouch for us if you need them to - whatever you need, just ask. The only rush is the Decepticon attack we're expecting thanks to the warning from Spike." Springer chuckels and raises his hand as he stands up, "If it'a arranged I am sure we will have all the verifications. Contact me when you wish and we will see what we can do." He points a finger at Jane, "You are his wife yes? That makes you his lady? Nothing wrong with that. Now if the one I like would let me say that about her, I'd be a happy Wrecker." He nods in affirmation to Joe, "If you need aid.. contact us. We will do all we can to aid you when they do. BUt for now, if you will excuse me I do need to get back." He offers another salute and grin before he jumps into the air and changes forms again, jetting off back towards Autobot City. Joe Colton and Jane wave goodbye to Springer, before heading down to the Pit with Airtight and the Steel Brigade.